


would it be a sin?

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: Keep me where the light is [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, Smut, Sort Of, i think, robb the lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon knows there is a line that cannot be uncrossed. He also knows that he crossed it a long time ago
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Keep me where the light is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	would it be a sin?

**Author's Note:**

> so I've got this little series planned of Robb and Theon in cannon-verse. kind of an interpretation of how their relationship could have developed. I have six more fics planned for this series and will be making a strong effort to actually finish all of them. on tumblr some of you said you wouldn't mind so the fics will likely be posted out of order, but I'll arrange them in the series to be correctly sequenced so its not really a big deal. fic title is a lyric from 'can't help falling in love with you' by elvis

Winterfell without Lord Eddard was odd. The castle felt empty without him and the girls, and without the men, they’d taken with them. Now, at least functionally, Robb was the Lord. It had only been a few short weeks, but Theon knew he already hated it. They had been the longest weeks of Robb's life. He was quieter now, he smiled less often. Which really was quite a sad thing, Theon had always liked Robb’s smile. Catelyn going south had only added to this. It now seemed like Rickan was always clinging to his older brother’s leg, almost always crying. 

Despite all this, he and Theon were only getting closer. They spent long, late nights talking for hours about all manner of things. Partially just because with Lord Eddard gone he had very little to do and partially because they both needed to vent. Even still, He’d come to enjoy his nights alone, drinking wine with Robb more than he’d ever enjoyed his nights with kitchen wenches and whores. Sometimes they would sit in the great hall, sitting across from one another at the head table and talking as Winterfell slept. Or they would lie in that practice yard, looking up at the sky while Theon told stories of the Iron Islands. They took solace in each other, and Theon had come to think of Robb differently. 

He’d always seen him as a little boy. A stupid red-headed kid that had taken to following him around because he was good with a bow. For one, he was far from stupid, he might have been a little nieve, but he was nowhere near stupid. He was also a good listener and seemed to absorb information like a sea sponge. He could sit and listen to Theon talk about absolutely anything for hours. On a few occasions, they’d practically fallen asleep on one another. It was nice, Theon finally felt like he had a true friend at Winterfell. Someone he could truly confide in.

But he couldn't deny that he wanted more from Robb. He'd originally thought his feelings to be completely one-sided but Robb had surprised him again. It wasn't long after the conversations started that the touching started, and the cuddling. It was small things at first, how the wine would make Robb cling to him and the few occasions when he'd kissed Theon on the cheek before they'd turned in for the night. Theon refused to take it further though, despite his longing, he knew there was a line that could not be uncrossed.

That all came to a head the night when he sat with his back against the wall of his chambers, with Robb between his knees. When, after about their third cup of wine each, he'd snuck his hand underneath of the boy's jerkin. Robb didn't seem to mind, instead melting into his touch and lying his back against his chest. They had been talking before, whispering to one another as if afraid to be caught at this hour of the night. Then Theon, or perhaps it was that sweet Dornish red, had leaned into the lordling's ear and said in a breathy whisper that made him arch his back ' _ what do you want Stark?' _ Robb nearly lost all his breath. 

_ 'I want'  _ he placed his hand over Theon's on his abdomen. He licked his lips, his head falling back onto Theon's shoulder as he slid their hands down the front of his breeches. 

Theon was hesitant at first, although the line had already been crossed. He was touching the Lord's firstborn, he could feel how hard he was. He hoped Robb couldn't feel his heart beating or his cock hardening against his back. _ 'What do you want Stark? Speak up.' _

Robb made his hand close around him, looking at him with eyes that seemed too blue to be real. ' _ You' _ he said, almost panting. 

Theon gave his cock a good long, agonizingly slow stroke, causing him to draw in a sharp breath to keep from moaning. _ 'Like that Stark? You want me like that?' _

_ 'Yes. Theon, plea- uh' _ he let out a shocked moan as Theon stroked him again, harder and faster this time. 

They sat like that for Gods only know how long, Theon with his hand down Robb's breaches, his own cock throbbing against his laces until the lord-to-be came. He arched his back against him, letting out the most beautiful sound Theon had ever heard. Then, after Theon pulled his hand away and wiped off his seed, Robb turned around in his arms and kissed him with a passion no lord or whore should have possessed.

That was several weeks ago now, and simple touching was quickly proving to not be enough. Theon could hardly contain himself, whenever he saw Robb he had to resist the temptation to shove him up against the wall and take him right there where everyone could have seen them. Where they would have been so loud and shameless that his father would have been able to hear from down south. Then the whole of Winterfell would know that their little lord had given himself to a captive. Everyone would know that he'd made Robb Stark his. They would know that Theon Greyjoy, a ward and a hostage had been inside their proud Lord. The tale would be whispered for ages, Robb the Lord who gave himself to his father's ward in Winterfell's great hall. 

But he knew that Robb wouldn't want it like that. Quite frankly, he didn't want it like that either. Because the other part of him wanted to lie beside Robb in a pile of furs and never let go. To fuck him hard and slow while kissing his neck then lie beside him and hold him till they woke the next morning. Though whenever Robb and he shared a night, he always went back to his own chambers to sleep, sometimes picking up a girl along the way. He'd slept in Robb's bed a hundred times, but never in that way. He probably never would, even if he was on his way to properly fuck the Stark boy for the first time. 

The previous night, with Theon on top of him and their hands down each other’s smallclothes, Robb had pulled his legs up and told Theon to take him. For a moment Theon thought he was dreaming, he had to be, Robb Stark, the future lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North wanted Theon inside him. But no, this was all real. Robb was all real, moaning and hard below him. He’d wanted this for so long, but it couldn’t be that night. 

Theon had taken a man only once before and if he took one thing from that experience it was that men needed to be oiled up and stretched a little before you could fuck them. They needed oil or else it would hurt and to hurt Robb was the last thing Theon wanted to do. 

After Theon explained this Robb sheepishly pulled his legs down, his face almost redder than his hair. Though he seemed to forget about this after Theon had pried his legs back apart and taken his cock in his mouth, promising afterward that he would bring some oil the following night. 

As he made his way through the castle’s great hall he felt in his pocket for the vials. He’d grabbed two from the brothel that afternoon just in case. After ascending a flight of stairs, taking three steps at a time as not to arouse suspicion he heard Robb’s voice coming from Rickon’s bed chamber as he tried to put his little brother to bed. 

He stopped and looked inside the room. Robb stood at the side of the bed, candle in hand as his little brother sat pouting up beside his black direwolf. 

“I want mother!” Rickon was pouting, his tiny hands balled up into fists.

"I know, but mother isn't here," Robb told him. He sounded horribly tired.

"Where is she?!" The boy cried "Where is mother!?" 

Robb placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "She's gone down south to visit father. She'll be back soon." Theon couldn't tell if he was trying to calm the three-year-old or himself. 

"But I want her now!" 

Theon leaned against the door frame for several minutes watching Robb fight to try and get his youngest sibling to sleep. It was quite sad really. There were dark circles under Robb's eyes and the smile Theon loved so much was nowhere to be found. Eventually, Robb stood to leave, Theon greeting him at the door with a small nod. It wasn't clear how long Robb had known he was there, but he looked relieved to see him. 

"I've got a flagon of red wine in my chambers," he said simply.

Theon smiled "Then that's where we shall go," he said as he shut the door and led Robb down the corridor. They spoke quietly as they casually made there way. 

“Where’s Grey Wind? I don’t hear any howling.” Theon asked. 

“Out hunting I assume.” he bit his lip “We should savor the quiet while its here” he added. Though the hallway was dark, Theon could see a blush creeping across Robb’s face. 

Theon smirk widened “I don’t know Stark” he purred “You might be thankful for the noise later. Might drown out some other noises” Theon had come to discover that Robb turned the most beautiful shade of red with only the slightest bit of teasing. So naturally, he'd taken to teasing almost constantly. 

Once they were safely tucked away in the lordling’s chambers Theon took a seat while Robb tended to the fire. 

“Put another log on,” Theon told him “I wouldn’t want either of us to be cold tonight.” he poured a cup of wine for each of them. 

“Did you uh, did you get the oil?” Robb asked shyly, his back still facing Theon.

Theon produced the vials from his pocket and placed them on the nightstand “Of course,” he answered, “Why, have you been thinking about this all day?” 

By the glow of the fire, Robb’s cheeks burned. “It might have been in the back of my mind” he admitted. 

“ _ Back of your mind _ ? Really?” he sipped at his wine; sweet and red across his tongue. “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a while then aye? Thought about it Stark? How good I’m going to feel inside you?” he could feel his own cock stirring. “It’s all right, I’ve thought about it too” he purred “I had to resist shoving you up against the wall and taking you right in the corridor.” he touched himself lightly through his breeches and let out a small groan.

He expected Robb to have no other response than blushing. But as he stood Theon heard the most beautiful song he could have ever imagined. “You wouldn’t have had to take.” Robb turned to face him “I would have given” 

"Alright then," he said, setting his wine cup down "breeches off" Robb's face turned scarlet but his shaky hands began slowly unlacing. Theon watched his with a small smirk on his face as they fell onto the floor. Robb took a step toward the bed, Theon ushering him closer still. 

He looked up at the boy from his place on the bed, placed his fingers under his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Theon could taste the want through the fear and the wine.  _ He must have had a drink at dinner.  _ He wanted him, he could tell. He smiled in relief, their mouths falling apart. "Smallclothes too," he said. 

Theon saw his cock jump under the thin fabric as the red crept up to the tips of Robb's ears. Still, he pushed them away. Theon wet his lips, feeling himself straining against his own breeches. 

Robb looked away and tried to cover himself with a hand, his jerkin falling down to partially obscure the view. Theon stood up and took his hand away "Don't be shy Stark" he reconnected their lips and began Unlacing Robb's jerkin. Robb moaned into the kiss, almost whimpering as Theon pulled away his final garment to leave him naked as his name day. 

Theon pulled away before starting to kiss at Robb's neck, feeling the hot skin pulsing beneath his lips. Each and every sound the young lord made went straight to the Ironborn’s cock. 

"Theon" he panted desperately "please" Theon knew that meant 'please fuck me' and quickly began disrobing himself. He flung his tunic across the room and stood up fully to meet Robb's lips once again, feeling the boy's hands clumsily pulling at the laces of his breeches.

Theon ground his hard cock against the side Robb’s hip through his smallclothes “You feel that Stark?” He breathed, able to feel Robb pulsing against his thigh “Feel how fucking hard I am for you? Yeah, you do. How long have you been thinking about this? How many times have you touched yourself to the thought of me fucking you?” 

Robb let out a pant of desperate want “At least half a hundred times” he admitted.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to make this worth the wait” Gods, he wanted to make Robb scream. 

Theon kissed him, turning them around so he could make Robb lie down on the bed. And oh what a sight Robb was lying there. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks with his legs parted to display how painfully hard his cock was. It was more breathtaking than Theon could had ever imagined. He leaned down to kiss him again as Robb snuck a hand down the back of his smallclothes, giving his arse an experimental squeeze before pulling them down. 

Not breaking the kiss for a second, he probably wouldn’t have stopped for anything, Theon reached over to the nightstand for one of the vials of oil. He took hold of Robb’s legs and spread them apart further, causing him to let out a small gasp and shiver, making Robb bend his knees around his hips to give him full access. 

Theon pulled away, sitting upon his knees. He could see Robb’s chest rising and falling as he coated a few fingers in the oil. He capped the vial and used a slick finger to tease around Robb’s entrance. He felt the muscle clench tight as Robb took in a sharp breath to keep for moaning aloud. “Relax,” Theon told him.

Robb took a few breaths. “Okay,” he said, a clear air of nervousness in his voice. 

“Just relax and it won’t hurt, I promise” he watched Robb’s shoulders fall beside him on the bed and slowly pressed the finger inside him. Robb arched his back at the sensation. Theon curled his finger slightly. “How’s that feel?” he asked.

Robb swallowed, giving a small nod. “Can you do it again?” he asked shyly. 

A smile spread across Theon’s face as he repeated the motion a few more times, feeling every tiny noise Robb made shoot straight to his cock. "Like that? You like that?" He asked cooly.

Robb only nodded and Theon gave another prod, a little deeper this time of his finger. Robb suddenly shuttered "oh fuck!" 

Theon was worried for a minute that he'd hurt the young lord but his nerves were settled when Robb gave a small roll of his hips, forcing him to touch that spot again. And so he did, first with one finger, and then with two. Robb seemed to be taking this well, even if the third finger was giving him a bit of a stretch, he was going to need it though. Theon kept touching that spot inside him. He liked seeing the waves of pleasure it sent through Robb's body. His own cock was leaking onto the bed, aching with want. Drowned God, he wanted to fuck Robb so bad. 

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out. Robb whimpered at the loss before gasping as Theon forced them back in. "Fuck!" He cursed. The corners of the redhead’s lips tipped upward and he sighed deeply before letting out another heavy breath.

"You want it don't you?" Theon asked, his free hand falling to his cock. He gave himself a good long stroke, fully aware of Robb's eyes locked on him. He ground his cock against the back of Robb's thigh. "Want that inside you?" 

"Oh Gods yes" Robb whimpered "Yes, Theon please" 

Theon never imagined that the lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark's firstborn son would be on his back begging for his cock. But he could hardly focus on the almost absurd hilarity of that as he pulled Robb into a kiss, his fingers fully falling out of him. It didn’t take long for him to be inside Robb.

Despite the slow speed, Robb gasped in pain before Theon was halfway in. His hair fell back against the pillow and he gripped at the furs so hard his knuckles turned white. “Fuck” he whimpered.

Theon stopped immediately and a feeling of dread settled over him. Had he gone too far? He should never have done this. He should never have done any of this. 

Then, below him Robb’s lips parted again, but not in a way that denoted pain. Theon hadn’t even noticed he’d let go of the furs. “You can keep going,” he said, his eyes sparkling. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Theon asked. He tried not to let it show on his face, but Robb had always been good at reading him. His body wanted to keep going, but for once his mind was in control. 

“It’s a bit of a stretch” Robb shrugged and blushed “Your cock’s a lot bigger than your fingers” He repositioned Robb's legs around him so that he had full access and gave a small jerk of his hips. Robb dug his nails into the back of his neck. "You can do it a little harder than that" 

Theon couldn't help but smile as he began to steadily move his hips. "Oh yeah, harder like that?" 

Robb nodded and let out a moan as Theon buried himself in the rest of the way. Theon began thrusting steadily, every once in a while giving a hard pound to test the waters. Robb seemed to like that through, so he did it a couple more times. The sounds Robb made were music to his ears. All his facial expressions were works of art.  _ Oh fuck.  _

Theon gave a particularly hard jerk of his hips and Robb screamed, his back arching off the furs as he came.  _ Drowned God.  _ Who cares if the whole castle heard that? Theon was the only one that was going to get that face. The only one that was going to be able to feel Robb clenching around him. And by the gods was it beautiful. 

“Fuck!” Theon shouted as his movements faltered. He spent himself while still inside Robb, causing him to moan again. Theon sat panting for a moment, unable to pull himself away from the pure euphoria. Before he knew it Robb was kissing him again, the taste of his tongue invading his mouth and igniting him all over again. Robb pinned him to the bed and kissed his neck and soon enough they were back at it again for a second round. They probably could have gone all night, but Theon figured Robb needed his rest. Besides, there would always be other nights. 

He collapsed on the bed beside him, both of their chests still rising as sweat glistened on their brows. He pushed himself up and took his still mostly full wine cup from the nightstand. Robb leaned up against the headboard Theon handed him the cup, not even caring as he sipped from it. 

"That is good wine," Robb remarked, still a bit dazed. 

Theon grabbed the other cup and slipped at it. They normally drank themselves to giggling messes by now but tonight they had hardly touched a drop. Theon couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been this excited about a person. They stayed up for a little longer, drinking the sweet wine as the afterglow slowly settled over and was replaced by the warm fuzz of the drink. 

Theon hadn’t counted on sleeping in the lordling’s bed, but after snuggling for so long that the candle and the fire nearly burned themselves out, he was beginning to change his mind. He said nothing, just laid his head against Robb’s while keeping their legs entangled under the furs. Robb was already half asleep himself but he pulled one of Theon’s hands from around his waist and kissed it. He kissed the palm and then each knuckle with the tenderness that made Theon blush. It was ironic really, all day Theon had been the one to make Robb blush, but all it took was a little kiss on the hand for the Ironborn to turn red. 

_ Damn, I have it bad for this kid _ . He thought, unable to deny it at this point. He was just drunk enough to be honest with himself, but not quite drunk enough to be honest with Robb. Of all the things he’d said that night, he should definitely be able to say this. But it was somehow harder than any of the filthy things he'd whispered in Robb's ear that night. In truth, he said most of them just so he could see the Stark turn that magnificent shade of red. He imagined how red those three words would make him. 

For a moment, he almost considered saying them. But just as he worked up the courage, he realized Robb was asleep. It was no use saying it when he couldn't be heard.

_ Oh well, _ he told himself as he snuggled into Robb's back. He felt his own eyelids growing too heavy to keep open.  _ There will be other nights.  _ Hopefully, many more nights. He never wanted his nights with Robb to end, never wanted this night to end. He wanted to stay like this forever, with Robb asleep in his arms. The last thing he thought, was how good it would feel to wake up like this. 


End file.
